


I'm Still Here

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, slight implications of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Rewatching some Kingsman and I fall in love all over again for Agent Whiskey himself! Who could resist him?
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Reader could be a Kingsman spy, a Statesman spy, or just whoever.

Jack could feel himself running. It hurt to take a breath, and he could feel his eyes become blurry with tears. His eyes watered from the insufferable pain that encompassed him, and his very being. _Where is she? Are they alright?_ Shapes began to form in his vision in the form of law enforcement and the paramedics at the scene of what happened.

All of a sudden, he began to make sense of their words that echoed in his mind. It made his heart ache when he realized what had happened to them. The loves of his life, his dearly beloved wife and the unborn son he was excited to welcome. Why were they telling him this? Why couldn’t he see anybody right now? He finally realized what they were blocking from his view...the body covered in a white shroud, limp in that accursed store.

With a jolt, Jack’s eyes flew open and he sat up straight with shuddering gasps. His dark locks were plastered to his forehead with sweat, and his chest rose and fell with every gasp of air. You felt him awaken, and he felt you stir beside him, blinking your eyes open and trying to see him in the dark.

“Jack?” you asked, “is everything alright?” “Yeah,” he whispered, “I just… had a nightmare, darlin.” You sat up, and gently brushed your hands over his face. “You’re covered in sweat sweetheart.” Jack looked down, noticing his chest glistening with sweat in the moonlight. He looked over at you, a vision of beauty in the moonlight, trying to comfort him.

“Was it about them again? Do you want to talk about it?” He sighed sadly. Did he really want to? If Jack was being honest, he didn’t want to remember. He didn’t want to relive the worst day of his life, and he most definitely didn’t want to put that on you. “I was, um, I was at that convenience store,” he began, voice low and slow, “and all I could remember was them telling me that my wife, my little boy….”

You shifted closer to him, wrapping your arms around his frame. “Come here.” You had wrapped your arms gently around Jack’s head, shoulders, and chest, slowly guiding him down to lay on top of you. You ran your fingers through his hair, and massaged his temples in slow circles. “It’s okay, love,” you crooned. “Are you there, at that store right now?” “No. It’s just that…I already lost them. I couldn’t live if that happened to…”.

You cut him off before he could finish that sentence. “What about me? Am I there, at that store?” He sighed in a shaky breath, trying to pull himself together. “No.” You took his hand and placed it on your naked chest. “Am I here? Does your palm feel my heartbeat, my love for you?. “I can feel you,” Jack responded, his voice thick with emotion as his deep brown eyes tried to hold back his tears.

You placed your lips on his forehead with a gentle kiss before moving down to his lips. “You are safe, and here with me, Jack. I am safe. There is no more death or pain, only love for you.” Jack managed to roll over into a sitting position, as he let his gaze drift around your beautiful face. Your eyes, your lips, those lips that intoxicated him more than anything. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward to capture yours in a passionate kiss.

Jack shifting his weight to wrap his arm around your neck, burying his other free hand in your hair. When the two of you parted, he smiled at the blush that spread across your cheeks. “Thank you, darlin. I’ll always love ya,” he whispered.

You smiled back at him, as you both leaned back into the bed. You fell asleep again in a mess of limbs, Jack holding you so close to his heart in the most bone crushing of hugs. Running his fingers through your hair, he looked down at your soft, sleeping face. He would keep you from the pain and danger from before, even if it meant holding you here in his arms. He would always protect you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying healthy!


End file.
